The Future of Podédex Holders
by Cigam1227
Summary: The daughter of Red and Yellow and the son and daughter of Ruby and Sapphire are best friends. They had a journey 5 years ago and left for separate ways but made a promise


**Hello! This is my new pokemon story! Based on Pokemon adventures/special. All OC's are mine. I do not own anything**

**••••••••••**

**5 years ago, I made a promise. I made a promise that when I'm 15 I'll go on another journey with my two friends. Since than I actually forgot about that promise but they defiantly didn't**

••••••••••

Chapter 1~ The Reunion

"Name: Moon, Age: 15, daughter of former Kanto league champion, Red, and pokédex holder, Yellow. Scientist under Professor Kris and Breeder Gold." "Anything else? Anything more interesting?" "She has the powers of her mother with being able to heal and communicate with pokémon." "She sounds wonderful to recruit into the Veritas league…"

••••••••••

"Ah…ah…CHU!" I sneased. "Catching a cold?" Gold asked me.

"Naw! It's probably that somebody talking about meh," I said with a stuffy voice.

He glared at me.

"Heh heh heh" I giggled, "Maybe it's both?"

"Haha Little Miss Popular," Gold sneered.

"Hilarious just deal meh in. *sniff*"

"I find myself very funny."

"And I have perfect eye sight,*sniff* and health," I said and pushed up the glasses on my nose.

"Well, Miss Perfect Eye's and Health do you wanna play or check up on the day care?" Gold said.

"Actually neither I'm gonna help Kris," I said as I was about to head out.

"She's not at the lab. She went out," Gold said, "She said she had a surprise for you."

"Really?! What's so special today? Is it my birthday?" I asked myself.

"You don't when your birthday is?!"

Gold shouted.

"Hey hey hey…hey, can you not shout? And I do remember my birthday, just not what day it is today!" I said, "I just pretty much woke up!"

"It's June, your birthday's in January."

"Time flies when you have fun!"

"Just go work or something, I don't wanna babysit you," Gold said and headed next door to the day care.

I ran outside and yelled, "I'm 15! I can do whatever I want! I can leave right now!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Yeah, but I don't wanna leave. I like free food and a bed. Oh, I also like helping Kris."

Humph…I like Gold and all, but why does Kris have him? I mean I guess they're cute but she could do way better.

"Ahhh, I don't wanna leave here. It's just so nice," I said and went back inside, "Poo to what Gold says, I'm gonna take a nap…"

••••••••••

"Names: Sea and Forest Age: Sea, 16; Forest 17, children of Ruby and Sapphire, the pokédex holders. Sea, top gym leader in Hoenn with water pokémon. Forest, the most recent Hoenn league champion. Both 5 years ago went on a journey with Moon." "Two more amazing recruits. Please get on retrieving our special guests."

••••••••••

The plane from Hoenn just arrived. I'm so excited! A brake from the gym(!), going to see Moon(!), and maybe make Forest make his first move on her! They're so cute! Especially since they don't realize that they like each other!

"SQUEAL!"

Forest gives me a funny look, "Look, I know you're excited but…CALM DOWN."

"I can't! I know you're super excited on the inside especially about Moon," I said.

"Shut up! Why would I like her?"

"Tsundare much?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Tsundare!…TSUNDARELLA!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Heeeeeeey, why isn't there any people to yell at us?" I asked.

"Oh shit!" Forest freaked out, "They all left!"

"Oh no! WE GATTA GOOOOO!" I said and ran like a water cannon

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!" Forest yelled and ran behind me.

••••••••••

They're late. They're late. They're late. Did they forget? No! I hope…I should be helping Moon capture again! She's really bad and needs help! Very much if she's gonna leave.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!" A boy yelled.

"Is that them?" I asked.

I saw a tall girl with swim clothes and shorts on and a slightly shorter boy with regular clothes. That must be them! Moon said that her friends were waaaay taller than her (but she's really small) and one wears 'unique' clothes.

"AH!" The boy yelled, tripped, and rolled over to where I was standing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…hey! You're Professor Crystal! I'm Forest! The boy that called."

"I thought so. I'm guessing that's your sister over there? Sea?" I asked.

"Yeah, she can be a handful," Forest sighed.

"Moon told me you were all like that too," I said recalling…'We were kinda brats and we were really roady'

"What? She talked about me? What did she say?" Forest asked, "How is she? Did she get taller? I mean she doesn't NEED too but still…"

I didn't know Moon's crush liked her!

"HEY TSUNDARELLA!" Sea yelled catching up.

"Crap."

'Tsunarella?' It kinda fits

"Who are ya talking to?" Sea asked. She took a double-take at me, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you. I'm Sea."

"Nice to meet you both, thank you, Forest, for calling me about the promise. Moon's always wanted to go out but never had a reason too but now she does!"

••••••••••

"I'm back!"

"Did you bring me food?" I asked with my face in a pillow trying to sleep.

"No!"

"Poo"

"I brought something better," Kris said, she opened the door again, "Come in guys!"

"Whaaaa…?"

A tall brunette walked in with another slightly shorter one.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Did we really change that much?" The girl asked the boy.

"No! We didn't! It's us! Forest and Sea!" Forest yelled.

I stared at them blankly. What? Sea is in Hoenn and I heard on the news that Forest was too! WHAT?! All I saw was black

•••••••••

**How was that? Huh? HUH!? Well please review and favorite!**


End file.
